


I Can Manage Myself 我自己可以的

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - He Lives, Bullying, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: AU: George lives.AU：George活了下来。





	I Can Manage Myself 我自己可以的

**Author's Note:**

> 这两天天气很好，Spotify推了超治愈的歌单，很想写小可爱们。

“劳驾。”三个神色严肃的医生，七个步伐匆匆的护士，十二个忧心忡忡的陪护。彼得绕开走廊里所有来去人等，最后才抵达尾端。“我要进来啦。”他对着面前的帘子大声宣布，又等了半分钟，给里面的人充分的准备时间，这才拉起帘子进去。   
  


乔治背靠着两个枕头坐着，手上正在摆弄一个小木件——一艘以月石号为原型的小艇。这是他和乔治以前有一年一起做的，作为送给哥哥的圣诞礼物。大哥参军的时候，除了一张家庭合照以外什么东西都没能塞进行李。月石号载满士兵从多福海峡回来那天，他寸步不离地跟在医务人员身边送乔治到了医院，护工叮嘱他在乔治的眼睛康复期间给他带一些解闷的东西，他这才记起在哥哥房间的书桌上的这个模型。木件没有积灰，母亲每天都会打扫擦拭，彼得时不时也会给它打蜡做保养。   
  


彼得仔细观察乔治。他头上还裹着好几圈绷带——不是彼得当时胡乱缠的丑兮兮的那种，而是整整齐齐的出自护工之手的产物——眉眼间的精气神却很足。他感觉到帘子的动静，转向大概站着人的方位，咬着下唇微笑。“彼得。”他说，摸索着把手上的小木船往旁边的桌台上放。彼得下意识地想帮忙，但他刚伸出手碰到他的手指，乔治就紧绷起来。“我自己可以的。”乔治说。彼得只好道着歉抽回手。   
  


“我自己可以的。”在彼得十一岁之前，这句话他可从来没听乔治说过。   
  


米尔斯家的独子从小就喜欢黏着彼得，就像更小一点儿时候的后者喜欢黏着他的哥哥。有街坊拿乔治开玩笑，把他叫做道森家的老三。遇上这种时候，乔治总不回话，只会害羞地钻到彼得背后去。彼得失笑，去牵乔治的手，他那时候大概也是真心觉得自己多了一个弟弟的。“有弟弟真好。”他有次在晚饭餐桌上用一种大人的口气感叹。其他三人面面相觑，最后还是哥哥接过的话头。“是吗？彼得，你怎么知道？”他带着笑意说，“我以为我才是有发言权的那个。”彼得吞下叉尖的胡萝卜，才慢悠悠地回答：“乔治。”   
  


“米尔斯家的吗？”母亲问，“那可是个好孩子。”彼得骄傲地点点头，他的乔治当然是最好的那个。“但他怎么就成了你的弟弟了？”父亲逗他。彼得皱眉，这有点难倒他了，他又吃了一勺土豆泥和两勺青豆才想到回答：“他让我牵他的手，让我摸他的头发，还让我理他的衣服。”乔治的手握住比他小一圈，头发摸起来也软软的。唯一彼得不满意的是他时常乱糟糟的仪容，彼得自己从来都是在家收拾好才肯出门的。不过这也没太大关系，彼得想，他可以帮乔治整理。哥哥笑了，放下拿着的刀叉，伸手去揉彼得的头。彼得扭着身子避开了：“我不是小孩了，你不要随便碰我。”这下父母也跟着笑开了。“乔治也会长大的，到时候可别来找我哭鼻子。”哥哥悻悻地收手。   
  


彼得自己离长大都还差好大一截，乔治比他小两岁，更像是需要永远那么久才能长大。于是六岁的晚餐桌上的这段记忆没过两天就被彼得抛到脑后去了，他不为还没发生的事情忧愁。何况即使是彼得开始上学，乔治也会在他放学的时候小尾巴似的缀在他身侧后一步的位置，嘟嘟囔囔地跟他讲他不在的时候发生的趣事。如果彼得想的话，乔治还是会让他揉头发。彼得觉得没有什么好担心的。   
  


后来彼得想过，事情的预兆其实从乔治也开始上学的时候就开始显示出来，只是当时的他们都没有注意到。乔治听彼得讲了太多学校里好玩的事情了，他在自己开学前大半年就开始兴奋起来，一有机会就拉着彼得询问学校的情况。彼得也乐得跟他讲又难又有趣的课程、威严却不失和蔼的老师、友善好相处的同学。友善好相处的同学——这是彼得如果能回到过去，最希望自己能收回的一句话。同学也许都愿意对道森家的小儿子——富裕的家境、大方的性格、聪明的头脑、灿烂的金发——展现最可亲的一面，但不是他们中的所有人都能像彼得一样，透过乔治害羞的行为和褶皱的衣服看到他像宝石一样闪着亮光的心灵。   
  


小孩子总是最天真直接的，他们不明白掩饰自己的喜欢，也不懂得化解自己的恶意。但彼时彼得也不到十岁，这个道理他没能领悟。“如果同学不好相处呢？”乔治这样问过他。彼得想都没想，直接回答：“不会的，同学全都很好。”他之后不止一次地想，也许是他这句答复，才让什么事都喜欢告诉他的乔治没有当即对他讲发生的事。乔治在学校的第一个学期结束的那个假期，彼得和他在停靠在港湾的道森家的月石号上喝着红茶吃司康饼。彼得问他学校如何，乔治揉着鼻子指责彼得哄他：“课程不是难且有趣，课程是非常非常非常困难的同时有趣；老师不是威严又和蔼，老师是非常非常非常威严的偶尔才和蔼——”彼得这时候已经被乔治不同往常的语言风格笑到呛茶了，乔治赶紧伸手来拍他的背。等彼得好不容易喘匀气，他追问：“那同学呢？”乔治仍然有一搭没一搭地在拍他的背，心不在焉地回答：“同学？同学全都很好。”   
  


同学根本不好——这是彼得十一岁才发现的答案。他们这天自然科学课要交研究项目，彼得交的是哥哥和乔治陪他一起栽的一株草。哥哥问他：“为什么是草？”彼得和乔治一人一句地回他。“所有人都养花——”“但草也很好。”“草也很好看。”“草也很好养——”哥哥才抓住重点：“所以是因为好养。”这还是乔治给彼得出的主意。他们交完作品，就提前下课了。彼得吧嗒吧嗒地跑到乔治的教室门口去等他们班下课，低年级总是比他们先放学，之前一直是乔治等他。他心里还在考虑待会儿要怎么告诉乔治他们的草得了最高的评级才能营造最大的惊喜。   
  


但等里面的人都陆陆续续地朝着外面走完了，彼得也没等到乔治出来。他咬着口腔内壁的软肉，耐心地从一数到了五十，还没见他出来。于是彼得礼貌地敲了敲门，说：“我要进来啦。”然后推开门进去。   
  


乔治正被几个男孩围在墙角，脸色胀红，又奇异地混合着苍白。他看到彼得进门，用后者平常最喜欢的那副嗓音，软绵绵地叫了一句：“彼得。”然后又闭上嘴。有两个人紧张地回头，看到只是不比他们大多少的彼得一个人，又轻蔑地笑了：“哦？乔吉宝宝，这就是你平常老提到的彼得？”彼得攥紧拳头，不可说心里是不怕的，但他还是鼓足勇气，用他能控制的最大的音量朝他们喊：“你们别烦他。”有一个男孩似乎认出了他：“道森？”他故作庄严地点点头，希望父母兄长的名誉能帮助他和乔治。认出他的男孩犹豫了几秒，拉开了其他同伙。乔治从他们散开的包围圈中出来，摇摇晃晃地朝站在门边的彼得走去。   
  


彼得只是做了他最习惯的动作罢了，但乔治身后的男孩群开始怪笑起来。“乔吉！你的衣服原来需要别人帮你理吗？”“怪不得平常总是皱巴巴的。”“乔吉宝宝连发型都需要别人帮忙！”“乔吉彼蒂树上坐，亲亲抱抱又摸摸！（Georgie and Petey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!）”彼得看到乔治的脸色逐渐变得铁青，这时后面又传来一声——“不对，你妈妈呢？怎么不是她帮你理？”乔治迅速地转回身重新朝向他们，彼得手疾眼快地捉住了乔治的手，在他背后低低地说：“不要去，乔治。没有必要。”然后把乔治拖出了教室。   
  


他们回家的路上，彼得一直在道歉，说这是他的错，他应该早一点发现的。但乔治一句话都没跟他说。等彼得把乔治送到米尔斯家门口的时候，乔治终于开口了。“这不是你的错，彼得。”乔治说，“也许大家确实都对你很好。”他声音就像哭过一样，但脸上没有一点泪痕。彼得这才松了口气。他注意到乔治的衣角一路上被揉搓成一个小团，抬手准备展平。乔治注意到了，躲开他，自己用手指理开了。“我自己可以的。”乔治说。   
  


不过彼得从十三岁开始又能揉乔治的头发了，只是在他的梦里。第一个梦是他们在月石号上，乔治的衣服又皱了，彼得嘟着嘴去理，越理越皱，于是他在梦中理了一晚上的衣服。第二天早上，哥哥来叫他起床吃早饭的时候，他们俩一起发现了被子上的污渍。哥哥对楼下的妈妈说：“请再等我们一会儿。”然后走进房间，关上门，拖过椅子，坐在彼得的床边。“恭喜小彼得终于长大了。”哥哥说。彼得嗫嚅着答不出话。哥哥也不在意，又继续说：“你昨晚做了什么梦？”他像是回想起了什么：“我第一次梦到一架飞机，然后飞机变成了一位从来没见过的姑娘。”彼得喃喃：“我梦到月石号。”哥哥问：“然后月石号变成人了？”彼得摇头，他只肯说这么多了。   
  


但他是从这时候明白他对乔治的感情和哥哥对他的感情是不一样的。他再见乔治的时候，又想用掌心蹭蹭他，但乔治警觉地躲开了。彼得意识到这不是他的梦境，遗憾地把手握拳放下。   
  


只有在船上，彼得才感觉离乔治特别近。月石号是一艘小型游艇，彼得觉得她最多只能载二十来个人。当他们都在船上的时候，哥哥习惯在船长室帮父亲的忙，乔治最爱的则是联通上下层的楼梯。他喜欢蹦蹦跳跳地从甲板下到舱室，刻意朝在泡茶的彼得怪叫，彼得每次都装作被他吓一跳的样子。至于彼得，彼得总是在泡茶。他把茶杯递给乔治的时候，他们的指尖偶尔会碰到。这个，乔治是没发觉的。他会朝彼得微笑，谢谢他，然后埋头专注他的茶。彼得这时候会收回手放在茶壶柄上，盯着乔治的发旋，假装不经意地摩挲自己的指尖。乔治喝茶的样子很好玩，他习惯低头含一大口茶水在腮帮，然后抬起头一点一点地咽进去。彼得时不时会想如果他在这时候戳一戳乔治的脸颊会怎样。   
  


月石号确实成为了彼得离乔治最近的地方。他们朝着敦刻尔克去，但乔治连法国海岸线的一点影子都还没见着，就倒在船舱里。彼得看着他从他最喜欢的楼梯上滚下去，感觉自己的心脏跳到了体外，它还在砰砰跳动，但彼得一点也没感觉到它的供血。彼得追下去，跪在乔治身边。他用颤抖的手指给乔治裹绷带的时候，才意识到当年总揉着的小豆丁也已经长了这么大了，他已经没法只用一只手盖住乔治所有的头发。当年，彼得嘲笑自己的用词，他牵着小乔治的手带他去买薯条喂海鸟好像已经是很久之前了。   
  


乔治没有推开他，也没有说他自己可以，彼得注意到。他想这意味着一定很疼，疼到乔治自己不可以。彼得又把手上的动作放轻一些，他感觉有水珠在自己眼眶里打转。如果他一早就知道再用手指缠绕着那头黑发是在这种场景下，他一定不会每年的生日愿望都许这个，他会把所有的愿望都换成乔治能平安健康地活到一百岁。   
  


彼得听到父亲让上船的士兵下到船舱时，紧张得头皮都绷紧了。他把正拉着的士兵往甲板上一拽，然后就撒手急匆匆地冲过去。“小心一点。”他喊，突然注意到乔治已经闭上眼睛一动不动了。他霎时之间愣住，没能听清面前被油污盖着的面孔嘴巴开开合合在对他说些什么。怎样都行，彼得绝望地想，他一辈子都再也不能摸到那头黑发都行，只要乔治能活下去。这时候身后挤过来的士兵不小心撞到他的肩，彼得才回过神来。面前这个穿着高地兵军服的士兵对彼得说：“有毯子吗？”彼得仍然没搞清发生了什么，只是无意识地指向放着毯子的柜子。士兵拿过一床毯子盖在乔治身上，继续说：“我会把他弄醒，陪他聊天。受了伤不能睡着，睡过去也许就醒不过来了。”彼得点点头，勉强挤出一句道谢，然后就从楼梯口退开了，他再看一眼就快哭了。   
  


乔治最后还是醒了过来，乔治的眼睛也有极高的可能性会好。彼得不觉得自己还能妄求更多了。但乔治拂开他的手，自己试探着把木件往床边的桌上放时，彼得还是听到内心在尖叫。他甩甩头无视了心底的声音，他问：“等你出院那天，我们去月石号小型庆祝一下？”乔治皱眉，反问他：“我以为你读的报纸说过港口有被轰炸风险，需要远离？”彼得咬到了自己的舌头，而乔治还在继续：“何况我不觉得我还有勇气再上月石号了。”彼得点头，然后意识到乔治看不见。“好的。”他平和地回答。   
  


在探视时间结束，彼得回家之前，他们又聊了一会儿无关痛痒的话题。也许彼得应当问问乔治让他帮忙从家里带来的那个小黑本子，也许彼得应当用他的第一次梦遗经历换乔治的，也许彼得应当和乔治谈谈在学校里欺负过他的人都说些什么，他会发现这些问题的每一个答案都和彼得自己直接相关。他会发现一个写满彼得的各种小细节的日记本，会听到另一个在月石号船舱的春梦，会因为那些学生嘲讽乔治谈论起彼得时无法掩饰的“病态恶心的”爱意而愤怒。但彼得没有，彼得只是陪着乔治无关痛痒地聊天。   
  


乔治活了下来，彼得想，收回想帮乔治放下游艇木件的手，他不应该奢望太多。所以彼得只是温柔地后退了一步，和乔治道别，帮他拉紧了病床前的帘子，转身走出了医院。然后彼得去了邮局，寄出了填好的应征单。

**Author's Note:**

> Dunkirk电影里的Mr Dawson原型参考的是Charles Lightoller。[Wiki戳这里。](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Lightoller)他带着他的大儿子Roger Lightoller和一位18岁的受过航海训练的童子军Gerald Ashcroft一起参与了Dunkirk救援。然后这位Roger Lightoller作为不列颠皇家海军，在战争结束前的最后一个月战死在了法国。
> 
> 但是原力在上，我只是想看两个小可爱互相拖着对方的手谈一场甜甜的恋爱，为什么我会写出这种东西啊！


End file.
